Atomic Puppet: New Adventures Volume 2
by Master Fan Reader
Summary: That's right, Atomic Puppet: New Adventures is back. New adventures, new twists, new characters, plus lots of returning characters. Comprised of one-shots and multiple part stories centred around Atomic Puppet characters, including Joey, AP, Pauline, Marisa Felt, and other characters in different periods of their lives that make this fanfic completely, and utterly AWESOME!
1. Atomic Reunion

**Atomic Puppet: New Adventures Volume 2**

 **Atomic Reunion**

 **May 22, 2021**

It was quiet in Joeys and Pauline's apartment as villainy appeared to not be active that day so the latter didn't need to be out fighting crime. On top of that both of them had no classes, (since their winter semester's ended in April), nor did they have to work on the weekend. This left the young parents/engaged couple a chance to just relax with their infant daughter, Marisa, (age: three months old), and AP.

The four of them were just hanging around in the living room of their small apartment. Joey and Pauline were cuddling together on the couch as they watched Marisa happily play with AP, (who wasn't happy about being used as a toy since it reminded him of Bubbles).

"Just so you guys know, I'M NOT HAPPY ABOUT THIS!" AP complained. However, the young couple couldn't help but laugh at this, seeing as how,(to them), this was karma getting back at AP for all the rude comments he'd made to them over the years.

"Hey as long as my little princess is safe and happy then I say let her play," Joey responded. "Besides, compared to Bubbles, Marisa treats you like a very delicate toy."

"Also," Pauline added, "you may as well enjoy things now because when she reaches her toddler stage she'll be tearing you to shreds."

This caused the hero to shriek in fear as he imagined this.

"Hey at least your experience with Bubbles will help you prepare for when you face the toddlers," Joey mentioned. Though this only made things worse for AP

"Toddlers, as in plural?" The puppet asked.

Ding-Dong

At the sound of the doorbell, everyone stopped talking, their attention to the door. Getting up from the couch, Pauline made her way to the door, looking through the peephole to see who was there. She instantly became utterly shocked, not believing who it was that she was seeing.

"Um, honey, who's at the door?" Joey asked worriedly.

Not listening to her fiancé, Pauline opened the door, (hoping that this was some sort of joke), revealing a tall, light grey skinned man with matching grey hair, (that was covered in gel), who was clad in a dark grey suit. The man carried a silver can with a small sphere on top with a fancy looking B symbol on it. The same symbol appeared on the right upper side of his suit.

"Hello Pauline," the man said in a British accent.

In response, Pauline slammed the door shut.

"Um, who was that?" Joey asked again.

Turning around to face Joey, Pauline now had a furious look on her face.

"Someone I want nothing to do with," she answered.

Ding-Dong

"PAULINE!" the man shouted from the other end of the door. "WE NEED TO TALK!"

"GO AWAY!" Pauline shouted back."

"IT'S A FAMILY MATTER!"

All this shouting caused Marisa to break out in tears.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Seriously, who is this guy?" Joey asked while picking the baby up and cradling her in his arms.

"FAMILY!" The man answered.

"GO AWAY!"

"WAAAAAAAAAH!"

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU GUYS OR I'M CALLING THE COPS!" Shouted a woman from the floor under theirs.

"Sorry Ms. Whitestone," Joey apologized

 **F.Y.I. Ms. Whitestone is the building's landlord.**

"Pauline, could you please let this guy in, or at the least talk to him outside. You're upsetting, Marisa."

Seeing that Joey was right, Pauline reluctantly opened the door.

"Joey this is George William Bell the 4th. A.K.A. my fathers, and uncle Wolf's older brother."

"Wait you mean your uncle, George? The power-hungry businessman who abandoned you after your parents died?" Joey asked.

"Hey I'm not power-hungry," George jeered.

"Yeah that's the one," Pauline answered.

"Oh." Joey now understood why Pauline was acting the way she was. Wolf had told him all about how his brother had taken over the Bell Family's company, Ding-Dong Corp after their father died, and when Pauline's father Richard, (who was vice president fo the company till his passing), had passed away, George had severed all ties with his brother and niece. Wolf described his older brother as a selfish/greedy jerk who always craved more, including control over Ding-Dong Corp. He carried nothing about his family as evident when Wolf had been lost and presumed dead as a kid, and George thought that trying to find him was a waste of time. Or the when Pauline's parents died, George's only concerns were to acquire his brother's shares to the family business, not caring at all that his toddler niece had no parents. This, of course, infuriated Joey.

"What do you want you scumbag?" Joey asked.

"Like I said it's a family issue."

* * *

Half an hour later, Joey, Pauline, George, and Wolf were all seated around the small kitchen table in the young couple's apartment, (Pauline called Wolf over, who came over as soon as possible). Where George began to explain why he'd come over but was immediately interrupted by Wolf after the first sentence.

"YOU LOST THE FAMILY BUSINESS TO A SUPERVILLAIN!?"

"From what I've heard, Mookie's more of a wannabe…"

"HE'S STILL A VILLIAN! WANNABE OR OTHERWISE!" Pauline shouted.

 **Before we continue, I'd just like to let you know that the reason for why Marisa hasn't started crying again from all the shouting is because after Pauline had called Wolf, she called Vivian and asked her to come over to babysit Marisa since she knew that the baby would freak out from all the shouting that was expected to happen. Fortunately, Vivian wasn't busy and was more than happy to bond with her granddaughter. So she came over immediately and took her, (along with AP), for a stroll around Mega-City Park.**

"Whatever," George said, wanting to get on with the conversation. "Anyways…"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH WORK OUR FAMILY PUT INTO THAT COMPANY MAN?" Wolf interrupted again. "OUR GREAT GRANDDAD, OUR GRANDDAD, OUR FATHER, AND OUR BROTHER GAVE THEIR SOULS TO THAT COMPANY!"

"I know, I put a great deal of effort into it to you know."

"NOWHERE NEAR AS MUCH AS THEY DID!"

"WELL YOU DIDN'T GIVE ANY EFFORT!" George countered.

"I WAS NEVER FIT FOR MANAGEMENT! Besides, I thought Richard," **"Pauline's father"** , "would inherit the company. NOT YOU!"

"How did you even meet Mookie?" Joey asked. "I thought he was in jail."

"Well, I met him about eight months ago when he came by my office."

 **"Just so you all know, George moved the company's main headquarters from New York to Mega-City about three years ago. Despite this, however, George never once spoke to either of two remaining relatives."**

"He showed me designs for a bunch of these awesome new inventions including a utility belt that did all the manual labour of everyday tasks, an umbrella with a built-in heater, oh and a backpack that makes toasts while massaging your back."

"I thought Ding-Dong Corp was a door themed company," Pauline said. "Meaning doorbells, door knobs, peepholes and other door related accessories. So why is Ding-Dong Corp making products that are obviously unrelated to its product category?"

"Well, to be honest, I've always thought that the company's theme held us back. So I began opening up to new ideas unrelated doors. That's why Mookie and I began working together: in exchange for forty-five shares of the company, he provided the designs for all of his inventions." **The products mentioned, and more.** "Unfortunately, the products turned out to be defective when put on the shelves, as they caused tenth-degree burns, permanent nerve damage, and at least a hundred deaths."

"Oh I think I recall hearing about this on the radio last week," Joey broke in. "For some reason, I didn't catch any names mentioned. but I do remember hearing how some big company was being charged for selling defective products or something like that. Anyways, during the trial, the inventor of those products showed his porotypes and schematics to the court, revealing that the company's CEO had decided to reduce cost by ignoring some very small, yet important, details which resulted in the problems that resulted in the injuries/deaths. At the end of the trial, the jury concluded that the CEO was responsible for all the problems. As punishment, the CEO was fired from the company, (though his lawyers Managed to keep him out of prison). Afterwards, the inventor used his shares of the company to take control of it."

"That's exactly what happened. Though in my defence I had my employees build the products according to the designs provided to us. And to make matters worse, when I lost control of the company, all my shares were confiscated from me and given to Mookie," explained George. "Though I did manage to keep the family fortune, plus my penthouse here in Mega-City, and my summer home in Spain," he added

"So how many shares did you lose exactly?" Pauline asked. Focusing on what was lost to Mookie in terms of control over the company.

"Fifty shares."

"What! Are you crazy? That means that Mookie owns ninety-five percent of the company."

"Though this leaves the question as to what happened to the other five shares of Ding-Dong Corp Man?" Wolf wondered. "Because I specifically remember having handed over all my shares to George here when I graduated high school Man, (as well as the ones I inherited years later when dad died). And I know you," **referring to George when saying this,** "somehow managed to convince Richard, (who had the remainder of the shares), to sell you all his shares right before he passed away."

"Well not exactly," William said.

"What do you mean?" Pauline asked.

"When he father died, he left his forty shares of the company to you, **"referring to Pauline"**. However, I managed to bribe your fathers' lawyer into removing this from his will and allow myself to acquire ownership of those shares. As part of the deal, he got five of those shares. After my fallout I went to him, hoping he'd still have those shares so I could buy them back. Luckily he still had them. Unfortunately for me, he felt guilty for helping me "steal them" years ago, and only agreed to give them up if they were given to you."

George then reached into his jacket and pulled out some papers, passing them over to Pauline. Looking down at the papers, she saw that they were documents stating her ownership of the shares George had just mentioned.

Returning her gaze towards George, she stood up and adjusted her left arm so that her thumb was pointing toward the door.

"Get. Out." She said quietly.

"Excuse me?" George asked, confused.

"GET OUT!" She repeated. Louder this time.

"But I need your help. You're the only member of this family left who has any sort of power within our company. Together with your power and my extensive business skills, (as well as my knowledge of the company), we can take Mookie down and retake our family's company. Besides, I'm your uncle who just lost his job to what was obviously a scam. Would you just abandon me when I need you most?"

"LIKE WHEN YOU ABANDONED ME AFTER MY PARENTS DIED?! OR WHEN YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER RETURNED AFTER BEING MISSING FOR TEN YEARS, BUT ALL YOU DID WAS REJECT HIM JUST BECAUSE HE'D BEEN RAISED BY WOLVES?! YOU WERE NEVER THERE FOR ANY OF YOUR RELATIVES! ALL YOU EVER CARED ABOUT WAS YOURSELF! IN FACT, THIS IS THE FIRST TIME WE'VE TALKED IN SIXTEEN YEARS; AND THE REASON FOR THAT BEING IS BECAUSE YOU SCREWED UP AND NEED OUR HELP TO RESTORE OUR FAMILY'S LEGACY AFTER YOU DISGRACED IT!"

"YOU TELL HIM GIRL." Shouted Ms. Whitestone.

"I did return your shares to the company." George, trying to take control over the situation.

"YOU STOLE THEM FROM ME! AND YOU ONLY RETURNED THEM BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T ALLOWED TO KEEP THEM FOR YOURSELF! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SELFISH, POWER-HUNGRY, BACKSTABBING, LOW LIFE, ASSHOLE!"

Man, was this a blow to George. He'd never heard someone say this to him before. Sure he'd heard people call him terrible things multiple times, but usually, it had just been only one the things that Pauline had called him. Never had anyone ever called him all those things at once, (except for Wolf sixteen years ago, but half of what he said had been in wolf language). And on top of that, it had been said by his own niece. "Pauline…"

"GET OUT!" Pauline screamed again, this time George swore he could see flames in her eyes, which completely terrified him. So much that he immediately stood up left the apartment without another word.

Once the door closed, Pauline sat back down as she, Joey and Wolf all looked at one another, contemplating what had just gone on.

At this time, Joey placed his hands on Paulines' as he spoke, "You okay Paula?"

"Honestly I've been holding all that in for a long time. But, let's forget about him and focus on the situation at hand." Pauline said in response.

"Retaking control over our family's company, and stopping whatever schemes Mookie has up his sleeve Man," said Wolf.

"Bingo Uncle Wolf," agreed Pauline.

"I'll text Mom and tell her to bring Marisa and AP home," (pulls out his phone while saying this). "We need to let him know what's going on so that we can devise a plan of action."

"That's a good idea," Pauline said in agreement. "AP knows Mookie better than any of us. He'll probably know how to stop that wannabe. And hopefully, we can take him down once and for all."

* * *

 **Man Pauline's getting serious. But when you're a mother of the offspring of a famous/powerful superhero, (who has lots of enemies), you probably don't wanna risk villains messing with said woman.**

 **F.Y.I. I will eventually be writing Joey and Pauline's wedding, though that'll be a big thing and I don't wanna just write something without given much effort. This'll take a lot of time to plan. I'll let you all know when I begin writing Atomic Wedding, (which will be a chapter in this story).**


	2. Atomic Scars

**Hello everyone, I'm back. Now I'd like to continue on with a story about Abby and someone you all probably remember from my previous Atomic Puppet story. Now just so you all know I'd started this shortly after I started working on the Atomic Baby chapter. It was supposed to be a mini-chapter but then I decided to end the story with Atomic Baby and save this for future use.**

* * *

 **Atomic Puppet: New Adventures Volume 2**

 **Atomic Scars**

Last we heard of the infamous Scar Inflictor, he'd been ignoring Abby after hearing that she was in love with him. Heartbroken, Abby began attempting to move on from her crush. Unbeknownst to anyone, the moment that Scar heard about the rumour he discovered that he felt the same way about Abby as well. However, Scar wasn't good with positive/loving emotions just the negative/horrifying ones. So till he could figure out how to express his feelings to Abby, he continued avoiding her.

Now it has had been over four months since the rumours started and Abby has been dating seeing other guys, which infuriated Scar the moment he heard about it.

By the middle of November of 2021 Scar figured out a way to express himself. On a Friday night in November, Scar secretly began spying on Abby's house as he'd heard from a guy that she had dinner reservations with some other guy from her school's tennis team.

After the tennis guy drove his car in front of the Felt house, got out, went to the door, greeted Abby, took her to his car, and started driving again, Scar began to secretly follow them on a motorcycle he stole.

* * *

 **Sometime later...**

"And then the next thing I know BAM! My partner's tennis racket accidentally hits me hard in the face. I ended up having a massive imprint on my face for a week because of that."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," Abby laughed after hearing Dennis's story. She was definitely enjoying herself.

The two of them were at this new, but highly exclusive, restaurant called, Atomic Cuisine, (named after Mega City's greatest heroes Atomic Puppet). The restaurant was owned by Dennis's father, Grill Swagger, so they had no trouble getting a table. Overall the date was going great: the food was amazing, Dennis was hot, and he somehow managed to make random stories about his tennis life quite interesting; not to mention how none of her family were there to embarrass her. Yep, it was safe to say this date was probably one of the best dates she's been on.

"I know, it looked so hilarious even my stepmother/doctor burst into laughter when she saw my imprinted face. Though enough about me, why don't you tell-"

At that moment a motorcycle rammed straight through the front window of the restaurant and continued on stopping a few feet in from of Dennis and Abby's table. This resulted in the floor being filled with a whole lot of from broken glass, (from both dishes and the front window), spilled food, damaged furniture, and blood from all the people who'd been cut by flying debris, or just run over by the motorcycle. The sounds of screaming were heard all throughout the restaurant, as everyone, (employees and customers alike), began running out as fast as possible. Well, all except for Abby and Dennis, both of whom were completely and utterly shocked; not just by the whole motorcycle crashing, but by the person driving it as it was none other than Scar Inflictor.

Stepping off of his motorcycle, Scar walked over towards Abby. Before she could say anything, however, Dennis hopped right out of his chair and started yelling at the top of his lungs.

"YOU PIECE OF PSYCHOTIC SHIT! YOU REALLY DID IT THIS TIME! NOT ONLY DID YOU WRECK MY FATHERS LIFE'S WORK, BUT YOU ALSO RUINED MY DATE! JUST SO YOU KNOW, MY UNCLE IS A MEMBER OF PARLIAMENT AND IS A CLOSE FRIEND OF THE PRIME MINISTER. MEANING I'M PRETTY SURE THAT YOU'LL BE PERMANENTLY KICKED OUT OFF-"

Before Dennis could finish, Scar grabbed a knife from the table stabbed it right into the latter's right shoulder; which caused the athlete to holler out in pain, "OWWWWWWWWWW!" before he fainted.

With him out of the picture, Scar returned his attention toward Abby, who was pretty pissed at her former friend/crush.

"WHAT THE HELL SCAR?!" She screamed furiously. "First you avoid me just because of some rumour, then you have the nerf to come crashing in RUINING MY DATE! I MEAN SERIOUSLY IT WAS GOING PRETTY GOOD TELL YOU CAME ALONG! SO WHY'D YOU HAVE TO RUIN IT?!"

"Because I like you. As in like, like you," Scar admitted, which shocked Abby.

"Look," Scar explained "Normally I don't like to express positive emotions because I just hate them, always have always will. It's why I torture everyone and everything I see, to make them all suffer horribly. It's my passion, as well as my motivation. Though as you already know, nobody can tolerate my actions since I 'apparently' always end up going too far. Well nobody except for you. You're more tolerable of me than anyone else in existence, it's the reason why I allowed you to hang out with me. Well that plus the fact that you're hot and a bit rebellious which I find thrilling, heck you're the only person who I can stand being happy."

Heartfelt, Abby couldn't help but blush after hearing what Scar had said to her. Though this left an important question unanswered. "If that's so then why have you been avoiding me the last four months?"

"Well, I already had a feeling beforehand that you had a crush on me, though I just pushed it off as nothing. Though when the rumours were going around, I realized that you really did like, like me. For some reason I can't explain, I ended up constantly thinking about your feelings for me and soon I discovered that I felt the same way; which totally pissed me off since I hate positive feelings. I avoided you all this time because I needed some time alone to clear my head as I let myself get distracted by causing misery and mayhem throughout the world. But when I heard you were dating other guys, I decided to take action."

Reaching into his pocket, Scarr pulled out a ring that appeared to be made out of human bones, **"I think"** , with a black jewel on it that radiated an aura of misery, and presented it to Abby.

"Abby Felt, will you go out with me?"

Despite the fact that the ring he was offering was probably cursed, (as well as the most disturbing piece of jewellery every), Abby could help but joyfully tear up.

"Of course I'll go out with you," Abby answered before leaning over and kissing her new boyfriend on the lips.

As they kissed, Dennis woke up and managed to stand up straight. Only to watch the sight of his date kissing the deranged psychopath who'd ruined their date.

"YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! Why I oughta-"

While she continued to kiss Scar, Abby reached over, grabbed a fork, and stuck it right into his right hand.

"YOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

* * *

Ever since then Abby and Scar have been a couple, despite the disapproval from every member of Abby's family, (including AP and Pauline). During their time together, Abby began to get involved in some of Scar's violent activities, nearly getting arrested multiple times. Unsurprisingly, Scar showed no signs of changing his horrible ways, he wouldn't even attempt to get Abby to stop getting involved with his crimes. In fact, Scar was encouraging Abby to get more involved. He even bought her a flamethrower for Christmas to use whenever they decided to burn stuff. **"Now we know who got the flamethrower from the Christmas special, and who gave it to her in the first place."**

Fortunately, Abby refused to get involved in anything that involved hurting anybody physically. She preferred to do vandalism, with the occasional punch, or kick to those she despised, and the one time she stabbed Dennis's hand.

However, other than the fact that she still managed to get a seventy-five percent average at school, Abby's reputation was beginning to sour a bit. Mainly due to the fact that she was getting romantically involved with the world's most hated rebel teen, plus her involvement with Dennis's injuries cost Mega City High the Ontario Tennis Championship.

On top of all of that, Abby was trying to get her family to accept Scar into their lives, who were not happy about this idea. Especially Joey and AP because they feared that this would result in Scar finding out about their super-hero identity, causing the psychopath to extract revenge on AP for arresting him nine years ago by either attempting to murder Pauline and the baby she carried in her womb, reveal this secret to all of Atomic Puppet's enemies, or personally destroy AP.

Fortunately for them, Abby had agreed to not reveal that secret till things were really, really, really serious between her and Scar, and everyone in the family approved of him learning about it. Though that's going to be one tuff approval to get.

* * *

 **So there you have it. The horrifying Scar Inflictor and Abby Felt, (aka Atomic Puppet's sister), are now a couple, though Scar is still a terrifying, monstrous, demon.**


	3. Atomic Meeting

**Before we begin I just want to say Merry Christmas to all, and enjoy the New Year.**

* * *

 **Atomic Meeting**

The office was massive; double the size of Pauline's own apartment in fact. On the walls between her hung massive portraits of none other than Mookie, former sidekick of Captain Atomic, the most annoying enemy of AP and Joey Felt, (her fiancé), and the current CEO of Ding-Dong Corp, (her family's company). The portrait on Pauline's left showed Mookie in his supervillain outfit that he wore after escaping from prison with all the other villain, **"from Big Shift Part 2"**. That was the only time he actually looked impressive. Though after that incident, Mookie went back to wearing his usual, Sergeant Subatomic outfit for unknown reasons. The portrait on Pauline's right showed Mookie's triumph in court when he won control over Ding-Dong Corp from George William Bell the 4th, (her uncle). Finally at the end of the office sat a chubby man behind a massive desk with a desk plate that said _CEO Mookie McClain_ in front of it. Mookie appeared to be wearing a suit, (that failed to cover most of his belly), and a malicious grin on his face as he watched one, (of many), of his enemies, walked towards him.

"Why hello, there Mrs. Atomic," Mookie greeted. "Welcome to my company's headquarters."

This greatly annoyed Pauline. "First off it's not Misses yet, though when it does change to that it'll be Mrs. Bell-Felt. Secondly, Ding-Dong Corp is not your company, it belongs to the Bell family, which you are not a part of."

"Technically, the Bell family no longer owns Ding-Dong Corp. I do. So now the Bell family has no power within the company."

"I own five shares of the company. Meaning that the Bells still hold some power left. Besides, my family founded this company over a hundred years ago. We possess a very strong influence. You, on the other hand, are known as a failed superhero/villain, who pissed off everyone in the city, (superheroes, villain, and civilians alike). And on top of that, it's no secret that you'd flunked out of high-school right before becoming Captain Atomics' sidekick."

" **Oh…BURN!"**

Surprisingly, Mookie wasn't as hurt by this as Pauline had thought he'd be.

"Oh please, that burn's been used on me so many times, that I've become flameproof because of it."

" **Wow, that was terrible."**

"Besides you're one to talk, miss teenaged mother who got knocked up at a party by a lame-o like you, while drunk."

Now, this really pissed off Pauline. True she'd been drunk when she and Joey had conceived their child, and true that they were still technically teenagers. However, (in their defence), both teens had unknowingly, drank spiked punch. Besides, both of them had gladly accepted the baby, doing the best they could to make sure that they were totally prepared to raise their child. On top of that, both of them had secretly been in love with each other for years but always feared telling one another their true feelings. This pregnancy had actually benefited the teens as they were now engaged and happier than ever. Though this didn't mean she liked it when people made it sound like the whole thing was a stupid, disgraceful mistake. That's what made her mad.

"LISTEN, YOU NO-GOOD SHIT BAG! I DIDN'T COME HERE SO THAT YOU COULD INSULT MY FAMILY! I CAME HERE TO GET MY FAMILY'S COMPANY BACK BEFORE YOU DESTROY IT IN ONE OF YOUR IDIOTIC PLOTS TO DESTROY ATOMIC PUPPET, AND TAKE OVER THE CITY! Which always lead to an epic failure."

"MY PLOTS DON'T ALWAYS FAIL!" Mookie shouted, attempting to defend himself. "I did destroy Captain Atomic."

"You didn't destroy him. You "accidentally" turned him into a puppet. A powerful puppet to be exact," Pauline countered. "One that, (when combined with my fiancé), has thwarted more plots than any other superhero in history. Including all of yours."

"Liar! It was my plan to turn Captain Atomic into a puppet."

"That's not how I heard it."

Oh, this brought back some memories.

 _ **Flashback**_

It was just an average night at Captain Atomic's lair. Mega City's greatest hero was watching some tv after having defeated some villains, while his sidekick, Sergeant Subatomic, (aka Mookie), was talking to himself in front of the bathroom mirror. Though this time he had something special planned for tonight.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I Sergeant Subatomic will now activate this ray gun," lifts a ray gun to present to his reflection and imaginary audience, "on myself, becoming your newest, and most powerful superhero EVER! When this happens, I will become GENERAL SUBATOMIC, replacing our current hero Captain Atomic. As your newest/greatest hero, I pledge myself to protect you all from every villain in the world, defeating them in a heroic, and glorious manner. In time you will see me as the most powerful being on earth, a god in fact. When that time comes you will submit yourselves to my rule as I shall become you rightful, and enteral RULER! MAW HA, HA, HA! MAW HA, HA-"

Thump, thump. "HEY MOOKIE! YOU IN THERE?!" Captain Atomic called out from the other end of the door.

Furious that he'd been interrupted in what he'd hoped would be his hour of glory, Mookie shouted back in response, "YES NOW IF YOU DON'T MIND, I'M BUSY! I'M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE MY GREATEST INVENTION!"

Captain Atomic then knocked down the door and stepped into the bathroom.

"Ugh, how many times have I told you Mookie? None of your inventions work," Captain Atomic reminded his sidekick. "In fact usually they make things tougher for me, which also means more work for me. Besides you're my sidekick. Sidekicks just stand by the hero to make them look cooler in comparison, run errands for them, and serve as a distraction till the hero can figure out how to defeat the villain."

Boy did this really set Mookie off.

"IT'S SERGEANT SUBATOMIC!" Mookie screamed. "And unlike my previous inventions, this one will truly be my greatest creation."

"You said that about all of your inventions," Captain Atomic combated. "Besides there was a reason you got kicked out of high school, and your former science teacher made that very clear to me when I hired you."

"Augh, just you wait and see. When I activate this ray gun here, I'll become the most powerful being in the universe."

Captain Atomic could help but laugh when he heard this, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Oh man. Good one Mookie. Now, why don't you make yourself useful and go get some root beer."

"Grrrrrrr. I'LL SHOW YOU!"

Filled with rage Mookie pulled the trigger on his ray gun, causing a green energy laser to fire out of it. Unfortunately, Mookie fired the gun before he could properly aim it at himself so it ended up hitting the mirror instead of him, which caused the ray to bounce off the glass and redirect it towards Captain Atomic. The effects of the ray immediately took effect, though not in the way that Mookie had planned on. Instead of transforming whoever got hit by it into an immensely powerful person, it turned the great hero into a hand-sized puppet version of himself.

Upon realizing what he'd done, an idea came to Mookie. He grabbed the former Captain Atomic, took him into one of the bathroom stalls and dropped puppet into the toilet.

"Farewell Captain Atomic. You will be missed," Mookie said menacingly as he flushed his now former boss down the toilet.

 _ **End of flashback**_

That was supposed to have been Mookie's greatest moment, but instead, his former hero had to survive and get found by a damn kid and become the greatest hero ever. And now that kids' future wife was sitting right across from him in his office.

"Um... it doesn't matter. The whole me turning Captain Atomic into a puppet is ancient history. Now I'm the CEO of a big million dollar corporation."

"You mean my family's company," Pauline said sternly.

"Technically it's my company now," Mookie reminded her.

"I still own five shares of it," Pauline pointed out.

"Yes, um well I am prepared to buy your shares of Ding-Dong Corp for two hundred thousand dollars."

Shocked by what she'd just heard, Pauline asked, "Did... did you say two hundred thousand dollars?"

"In exchange for your shares of Ding-Dong Corp," Mookie confirmed. "Sounds like a good trade, especially given your situation. I mean you're a part-time university student working at some crappy old comic book store; and on top of that sundae, you got a newborn child to raise. A child whose father you're currently planning to marry in the near future. Add that all together and it would appear that you've got a lot of expenses to cover."

Unfortunately, Pauline couldn't help but agree with Mookie. Though when she looked the offers in a different way, she saw something from it that she didn't like at all. "Are you asking me to sell out my family's company," Pauline asked, fury starting to build inside her before it burst out like a volcano. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH MY FAMILY HAS PUT INTO THAT COMPANY?! MY FATHER, MY GRANDFATHER, MY GREAT GRANDFATHER, AND MY GREAT, GREAT GRANDFATHER ALL GAVE THEIR SOULS TO THAT COMPANY! Anyone who's ever worked for, or been associated with Ding-Dong Corp knows this, and understand the importance our family has towards it. You, on the other hand, are well known as a failure who's been arrested multiple times for terrorizing an entire city, attempted murder on superheroes, and orchestrating the biggest jailbreak in history. So how exactly do you plan to get a company to follow you over the family who has created and maintained it for over a hundred years?"

"Yeah um… well…" Mookie attempted to say. Paulines' rage really spoked him out. Though suddenly something came to him, "Just because your family founded the company doesn't mean it's your company now. True you own five shares of the company, but I own the rest, giving me the most control over the entire corporation along with the board supporting me one hundred percent."

"That may be so. But a reminder, my family founded, and have run Ding-Dong Corp since its birth. We have a strong influence within it."

"Oh, and what influence could your family possible have on it these days?" Mookie countered. "When your parents died, you moved far away from the company's headquarters. You've had no contact or any sort of affiliation with the corporation since then. All you know is from what your uncle Wolf has told you, but it isn't much given how little involved he's been with the company. According to company records, he willingly signed over all ownership rights when he graduated high school and hasn't been involved in company affairs since. Heck, he was rarely involved during his childhood; mainly because he was raised by wolves for most of it. Then there's your uncle George: the older brother of both your father and Uncle Wolf. Last Bell to run Ding-Dong Corp before his decisions led to a catastrophe that resulted in hundreds of lawsuits, a massive loss in the company's bank accounts, a large number of deaths and injuries, all which have made this the largest blow to the company ever; not to mention this completely destroyed Ding-Dong's reputation. It's no surprise that the board was eager to fire your great uncle, and have all of his ownership rights taken from him. Putting all this into the equation, I don't see how much influence the Bell family really has over Ding-Dong Corp now."

Pauline wanted to snap back at this. She wanted to just yell at the wannabe, and remind him that this was still her family's company. That no matter what he thought, he was wrong just as he'd always been. However, she could help but admit that he was right. Neither she nor her uncle Wolf had really any strong connection with the company anymore, especially since her parents died. Heck, they hadn't even been keeping up to date with the company's recent changes including its turn towards non-door related products. All she had now was the history of her family's part in the company, as well as five measly shares with the other ninety-five belonging to Mookie. She hated admitting this to herself, but it appeared that Mookie had the upper hand in this after all.

From the satisfied look on his face, it was clear to Pauline that Mookie could tell that she realized her defeat.

"So about my offer to buy your shares of the company?"

Rubbing the back of her head sadly, Pauline got up from her chair and starting walking away. Once she reached the office door she responded, "I'll think about it," before shutting the door on her way out.

* * *

"So you figuratively got your ass kicked by Mookie? Boy, that must suck," AP snarked after hearing Paulines' recap of her meeting with Mookie.

"I will move you back into Marisa's room and turn that cubbyhole you occupy into a storage space for her diapers," Joey threatened while he handed a defeated Pauline a can of pop.

 **F.Y.I. when Joey, Pauline, and AP moved into the apartment they found a small, built-in, cubbyhole with an outlet. AP originally intended for it to be his quiet room to get away from it all and have some alone time when he felt he needed. However, after Marisa's first week at the apartment, AP couldn't handle her constant crying and the smell of her diapers. So he ended turning his quiet space into his actual room.**

"I just can't believe that no good, slimy, backstabbing, asshole beat me," Pauline fumed.

Moving closer to Pauline, Joey snuggled up to her in an attempt to comfort her. "Hey don't sweet it Paula. We've all been defeated by Mookie before, but we managed to get back up and take him down."

This actually helped Pauline as when she looked up at her boyfriend/fiancé she started to smile a little.

"Besides," AP added in, "he won't be in control of the company for long. Eventually, he's going to attempt to pull off one of his crazy spectacles and bam! Everyone will hate him again, his reputation will be in ruins, and the board will kick him out of the company. We just need to wait for him to mess things up for himself."

Surprisingly Pauline couldn't help but agree with the puppets' logic. But one thing still continued to bother her. "But what about afterwards? Who's going to run Ding-Dong Corp? I mean it was extremely important to my family, though I don't see myself, nor anyone else in my family taking control over it I still can't just stand aside and let some random person take ownership of it."

"Then make sure you that when the time comes, you have a trusting family friend who's an expert in business take over the company. That's what your uncle Wolf did when he sold off his t-shirt designs," Joey suggested.

Thinking it over for a couple minutes, Pauline agreed, "That's perfect! And I still know of a few family friends who'd be more than suited, (as well as eager), to run Ding-Dong Corp. Thanks, Joey," Pauline said right before giving Joey a kiss on the cheek, followed by snuggling closer to him. "You really know how to make a girl feel strong."

"What can I say, I know how to fix my girl up."

The two of them, (ignoring AP), continued to snuggle on the couch together, just enjoying each other's company.

 **Once again, Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!**


	4. Atomic Bells

**Warning: the following chapter may contain some very sad scenes, but also some heartwarming scenes as well.**

* * *

 **Atomic Puppet: New Adventures Volume 2**

 **Atomic Bells**

 **Mega City Ontario, August 8** **th** **, 2006**

A regular/profitable day at Comics Man for Wolf Bell who'd just made another sale.

"Thank you, man. Enjoy your mint condition Beacon comic, and have an ARH-WOOOOOO afternoon man," Wolf said to his customer.

"Um, okay," said the customer before leaving.

With another sale made and no other potential customers in sight, Wolf leaned back on his chair, put his bare feet up on the counter, **"due to being raised by wolfs he's developed a thing against wearing shoes whenever possible"** , grabbed one of his favourite comics and started to read.

A few minutes into his comic, Wolf heard the phone ringing.

"Comics Man," Wolf greeted upon picking up the phone. "We've got good comics man."

"Hi Wolf," said the person on the other end of the phone, "this is Jacob Stevens. I'm the lawyer of your younger brother Richard. We met at his wedding three years ago."

"Oh yeah, I remember you, man. What's up?"

"Well um… you see… well…"

"Well, what man? What's going on?"

"Ugh I don't quite know how to say this, but um… Richard and his wife, Marisa, are dead."

"Ugh, Wolf? You still there?

"No, no, noooooooooooooooooooooowl!"

"Yes I'm sorry but Richard and Marisa are dead. Gone and never coming back."

"What?"

"Yeah they died in a car crash last night," Jacob explained. "Their funeral's happening a week from now in Austin, Texas, **"where Marisa was born and raised"**. I'll be there to pay my respects to them, as well as go over their will after the funeral. I'll see you there."

Though before he could hang up, Wolf had one other thing he needed to know, "Wait, hold up man. There's one more thing I need to know."

"Yeah?" Jacob asked.

"What about Pauline man. You know, Richard and Marisa's daughter. Is she all right?"

"You mean the little pink haired girl? Don't worry she's alive and uninjured. Yeah was at home under the care of some babysitter at the time of the accident. We'll have someone come to pick her up, take her to the funeral, and look after her till we can find her a permanent legal guardian. That'll be one of the things we'll be discussing when I read over your brother's will. Anyway, I need to get going, just wanted to let you know about the deaths of your brother and sister-in-law. I'll see next week, oh and sorry for your losses. I'm out."

Leaving Wolf alone to contemplate what had just happened.

"Ri… Ri… Richard's dead," it felt like Wolf was shooting himself in the chest when he said those words. Richard and Wolf had always been close, despite not seeing each other much since the former was born three years after latter went off travelling. Nonetheless, the two Bell bros managed to form a strong bond as Wolf would visit during holidays, birthdays, and events that were extremely important to Richard, including all of his graduations, his bachelor party, his wedding, the day he became a father; Wolf even helped Richard prepare for when the latter proposed to Marisa.

Richard, in turn, would be as supportive of his older brother as the latter was of him. Richard would visit his brother during important moments such as the grand opening of Comics Man, anniversaries of the comic book store, and all those comic conventions that Wolf loved so much. Yep, the two brothers, even when they lived in separate countries, shared an extremely close bond to one another; unlike their older brother, George William the fourth, who hated both of his brothers, who in turn hated him. This made Richard's death hurt Wolf even more sense, to Wolf, he'd pretty much lost his only brother; not to mention the closest thing he had to a sister. Yeah, Wolf had also gotten along great with his sister-in-law. She had no problem accepting him into her life even though he was raised by wolves, had attended events important to Wolf alongside her boyfriend, turned husband, Richard. Now they were gone. Gone to the grave. With Wolf and Richards' parents having passed away a few years ago, that left Wolf's older brother and toddler niece as his last living relative.

Depressed, Wolf began preparing for the trip to while howling sadly, "arh-woooooooooooooo."

* * *

 **Austin Texas, August 15th**

It had been a week since the tragedy had happened, now it was time for everyone to say their final farewells to Richard and Marisa Bell. Friends of both the Bells and Johnsons, **"Marisa's maiden name"** , were attending the funeral, as well as members from both families; though sadly it was just Wolf, his older brother George, and Pauline since both families were small and had each lost a handful of members over the years. A lot of higher-ups from Ding-Dong Corp and other associates of the company, (which included Jacob Stevens), were also attending for different reasons such as how many of them missed their deceased CEO, while others, (unfortunately), treated this as just business.

Whatever the reason being, a deep sorrow filled the graveyard as the eulogy was given.

"Richard and Marisa Bell were a wonderful match. CEO of a highly successful corporation, and Head Accountant of that same business. The two of them were both caring, dedicated people, with a love for those close to them as well business it became no surprise that when meeting in college they discovered what they loved most was each other. This love made them stronger people, allowing them to create many great accomplishments, both in the organization they worked for, and most importantly, the child they sired. May their spirits rest in peace knowing that what they've created, (both through physical and manual labour), will continue to grow and flourish as the heavens continue to shine brightly. Amen."

"Amen."

With this being said, the bodies were buried and a moment of silence was given to the deceased couple before everyone went inside the funeral home. Well almost everyone, one little girl with hot pink hair, who wore a black dress and an extremely sad look on her face, chose to stay behind to be with her parents for a little longer. Unbeknownst to the toddler, someone else, who wore a messy black suit, also stood by to watch her say her final goodbyes.

"Bu… bu… bu…" the young Pauline attempted to say. This was the hardest thing someone could ever do, especially someone at her age. "Bye-bye, mommy. Bu… bye-bye da… Waaaaah."

Wolf immediately went over to his crying niece, knelt down, and held her tight in order to comfort her. Pauline, in turn, wrapped her little arms around her uncle, continuing to cry tell they eventually went inside.

* * *

"WHAT DO YEAH MEAN YOU'RE NOT GETTING INVOLVED MAN?!" An hour after Wolf had taken Pauline inside, he'd gone to talk to his older brother about the fate of their niece. Jacob, who'd been talking to George at the time that Wolf showed up, revealed that a few bits of Richard and Marisa's will had somehow been lost. This included who would be Pauline's legal guardian in the event of her parents' death, ownership of Richard's prized car, and who would become the new CEO of Ding-Dong Corp. This made Wolf more set on having this discussion since concerned Pauline's future. Unfortunately, and unsurprising, George refused to give any sort of support towards his niece which infuriated Wolf, causing him to scream furiously in the middle of the funeral home, drawing some unwanted attention towards the two brothers.

Before things could escalate, George shoved Wolf into the nearest men's washroom where the former replied to his brother's outburst.

"I don't want any part of this. I already got enough on my plate with me having to take over the company and all-"

"I thought the part of Richard's will that says who inherits Ding-Dong Corp was lost, man?" Wolf asked suspiciously.

"I already spoke with the board, and they agree that given the recent circumstances, and since I was already COO, **"Second in command of the company"** , not to mention my extensive background in business, I'm the best choice for the job. Besides I now own over ninety shares of the company," George explained. "I convinced Richard years ago to hand them over to me if something were to happen to him. It's all in his will as Jacob told me before you came over and started howling like the animal you are. And if you're wondering how I managed to get Richard to hand those shares over to me, well let's just say that with enough effort on my part, I can persuade anyone to do anything."

Still puzzled Wolf asked, "Uh isn't that something we'll probably learn tomorrow when Jacob reads Richard and Marisa's will man?"

"He already knew what was on it so I convinced him to just tell me what I inherited now, then he can send it to me back in New York, as well as any paperwork I need to fill out for said inheritance. That way I can head on back tonight. No point in staying any longer than I need to," George answered.

"But what about Pauline man? She's our niece. We're the only family she has left."

"Look I gotta million dollar company to run. I don't have time to raise some whiny little brat who'll try to take the company from me when they're older. Uh-uh, that kid's on her own."

"This is the lowest thing you've done man," Wolf said, furry radiating through his eyes.

"Yeah well unlike you I'm rich so who gives a fuck."

Taking a look at his watch, George decided that enough was enough, "Any who I gotta get going. It was good to see you again little brother. Hope we don't do it again anytime soon," he said before walking out of the washroom, leaving his brother to growl angrily.

* * *

 **The next day**

Inside a massive room sat a small crowd of people including Wolf, and Pauline Bell, (who was sleeping on her uncle's lap). The crowd were all sitting down as they faced Jacob Stevens who sat behind a fancy looking desk that faced the crowd of people before him. The lawyer had been reading over the final testimony of Richard and Marisa Bell to everyone in the crowd, all of whom had inherited something from the now deceased couple. At the moment, Jacob was reading over the last bit of the will.

"And finally, to Rudolph Mintenberg, my roommate from my college, I Richard Bell, leave to you my deluxe massage chair with a built-in video game station that you can play anywhere. I received this as a wedding present, though sadly, I never had the time to use it. However, I know how much free time you have and know that you'll be able to put it to use. Hope this helps in your fight against boredom."

"Oh, goodie, goodie, goodie," Rudolph said cheerfully.

Getting up from his seat, Rudolph made his way towards the front of the room where his chair sat, (right beside where Jacob sat), taking what was now rightfully his.

"Okay, now there's one final thing we need to discuss," Jacob announced to the audience in front of him. "As you are all aware, bits of Richard and Marisa's will, (somehow), vanished without a clue. Among those things include who would become the new CEO of Ding-Dong Corp, ownership of Richard's prized car, a McLaren F1, and legal custody over the couples' daughter Pauline Bell. Fortunately, thanks to George the first issue, (the one involving Ding-Dong Corp), has already been taken care, leaving us to decide who will become Pauline's legal guardian and who will get the car. So, are there any takers for Pauline?"

The room went silent for a few moments till Wolf spoke up, "I'll do, it man. I mean I'm her father's brother, and beside from that, I'm her last living relative who isn't a complete douche bag."

Jacob quickly thought about this for a moment before reaching over to grab a few papers from one corner of his desk, putting them right in front of him. Turning his attention back to the crowd, Jacob responded, "Okay that seems fair to me. Are there any objections to this?"

When no objected, Jacob spoke again, "Very well, it's settled. Wolf, come here fill out these papers here and you will officially be Pauline's legal guardian. As for the car, well I'll speak to a judge and get his opinion on how to settle the issue. Anyone who wants the car, let me know now and I'll let you all know when a decision is made. All right that's it."

And with that said, Wolf immediately went over and filled out all the legal documents that Jacob presented to him. He then went back to the hotel room that Pauline was staying in with her babysitter, (who agreed to look after the toddler till an official guardian could be arranged), and took her back to her parents' house in New York so that they could collect all of Pauline's belongings. Once packing was dealt with, Wolf took his niece back to Mega City, Ontario, Canada, where the comic guy filled out all the necessary paperwork to make Pauline an official Canadian citizen.

* * *

 **Nearly one year later…**

It had been a rough year for Pauline, but thanks her uncle Wolf's efforts, the little girl had slowly adjusted to her new life in a comic book store in Mega City.

Today, despite her parents not being there with her, was a great day for Pauline being as it was her third birthday. Wolf had decided to throw a party for his, now, three-year-old niece in order to help her make some friends her age. So far the party was going smoothly; balloons, fun games, (including a Captain Atomic piñata), awesome presents, pin the cuffs on the villain, and a birthday cake with Princess War Tickle on it. Best of all, Pauline was having lots of fun with all the other kids invited, especially with a brown-haired, freckled boy named Joey Felt.

Eventually, the party had to end since it was getting late and all the kids had to go home. So now Wolf was waiting by the front door as he watched Pauline talk to Joey and the boy's parents. When Pauline walked back to her uncle she had a huge grin on her face.

"Wuncle Woof," Pauline said. She was only three so she couldn't pronounce Uncle or Wolf yet. "Joey's mommy and daddy said I could come over to their place sometime and play with Joey. Is that okay?"

Wolf felt extremely happy to hear this. Despite all everything that had happened just a year ago, Pauline's life was turning a positive corner that would lead to a bright future; and somehow Wolf knew that this Joey kid was linked to it.

"Of course man," Wolf said in response to his nieces' request.

Somehow the grin Pauline's face actually managed to get even bigger.

"YES! Thank you Wuncle Woof. Thank you!" Pauline said while hugging her uncle's legs tightly before running back over to tell the Felts the good news.

As he watched his niece tell the Felts the good news, Wolf began to softly/happily howl to himself.

"Yep arh-wooo man. Arh-wooo."


End file.
